ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Scream (TV series)
| based_on = | developer = | starring = | composer = Jeremy Zuckerman | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 24 | list_episodes = List of Scream episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | location = | editor = Brian Dannelly | runtime = 39–42 minutes | company = | distributor = The Weinstein Company (seasons 1–2) | network = MTV | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = [[Scream film series|''Scream film series]] | cinematographer = }} Scream is an American anthology slasher television series developed by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie for MTV and is based on the slasher film series of the same name created by Kevin Williamson and Wes Craven. The series is produced by Dimension Television and MTV Production Development, and was formerly filmed in Louisiana, in locations such as Baton Rouge and New Orleans as well as Chalmette High School. Blotevogel and Jaime Paglia originally served as showrunners during the first season before being replaced by Michael Gans and Richard Register in the second season, because of creative differences. The first two seasons were situated in the fictional town of Lakewood, where a string of murders took place. At the center of those murders was Emma Duval (played by Willa Fitzgerald), a teenage girl who is somehow tied to the town's dark past. The series premiered on June 30, 2015 on MTV and concluded its first season on September 1, 2015. The series was officially picked up for a second season on July 29, 2015. It was announced the series would air a two-hour Halloween special on October 18, 2016. Though technically not an international co-production, the series does air globally as a "Netflix Original" title, due to Netflix having exclusive international distribution rights to the series. On October 14, 2016, MTV renewed the series for a six-episode third season, which is scheduled to premiere in 2018. On April 26, 2017, MTV announced that they were rebooting the series with the third season, with a new cast and setting. As part of the reboot process, it was revealed that Brett Matthews would be serving as the main showrunner. In addition, Queen Latifah, Shakim Compere and Yaneley Arty would be added as executive producers for the series under Flavor Unit Entertainment. Tyga, C.J. Wallace, Keke Palmer, Giorgia Whigham, RJ Cyler, Jessica Sula, Giullian Yao Gioiello, and Tyler Posey will star in the rebooted third season. Premise After a cyber-bullying incident serves as the catalyst for a brutal murder, a group of teenagers become the prime targets of a serial killer, as dark secrets from Lakewood's troubled past resurface and conjure memories of a similar murder that occurred 20 years earlier in the community. Emma Duval, a teenage girl who is somehow linked to the town's past, is the killer's main obsession and the center of these grisly murders. With both her family and friends in apparent danger, she sets out to uncover the town's dark mysteries and unmask the killer once and for all. This proves difficult, however, especially when everyone is a suspect and anyone could be a victim. Cast and characters Main * Willa Fitzgerald as Emma Duval, a popular high school student and daughter of Maggie Duval (seasons 1–2) * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Audrey Jensen, a sarcastic, bicurious filmmaker and Emma's best friend (seasons 1–2) * John Karna as Noah Foster, a witty and intelligent nerd who is extremely knowledgeable about horror films (seasons 1–2) * Amadeus Serafini as Kieran Wilcox, a new student living with his father who becomes Emma's main love interest (seasons 1–2) * Connor Weil as Will Belmont, Emma's ex-boyfriend, and Jake Fitzgerald's best friend (season 1) * Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox, a beautiful, rich but troubled girl who is Emma's best friend (seasons 1–2) * Jason Wiles as Clark Hudson, the former sheriff of Lakewood (season 1) * Tracy Middendorf as Maggie Duval, Emma's mother and the medical examiner (seasons 1–2) * Kiana Brown as Zoe Vaughn, fellow high school student, a driven overachiever who harbors a secret and was Noah's love interest (season 2) * Santiago Segura as Gustavo "Stavo" Acosta, a high school student and the son of Sheriff Acosta. He is a skilled artist who is deeply into horror, serial killers and comic books. (season 2) * RJ Cyler as Deion Elliot, a star running back for the high school football team (season 3) * Jessica Sula as Liv, a member of the cheer squad and an honor roll student (season 3) * Keke Palmer as Kym, a rebel with a thousand causes; she is a bold and beautiful social activist (season 3) * Giorgia Whigham as Beth, the resident goth girl and a local tattoo artist (season 3) * Tyga as Jamal, Deion's step-brother. He has a big heart and is undyingly loyal to Deion. (season 3) * C.J. Wallace as Amir, a good kid with strict parents who demand he stay away from girls and work in the family business (season 3) * Giullian Yao Gioiello as Manny, a smart, openly gay guy who is loyal to a fault and usually the smartest person in the room (season 3) * Tyler Posey as Shane, a high school dropout. He is a drug dealer and party promoter. (season 3) Recurring * Brianne Tju as Riley Marra, Emma's friend who takes an interest in Noah (season 1) * Mike Vaughn as The Killer (voice) (seasons 1–2) * Amelia Rose Blaire as Piper Shaw, a podcaster who comes to Lakewood to investigate the recent murders (season 1; guest season 2) * Tom Maden as Jake Fitzgerald, Brooke's boyfriend and Will Belmont's best friend (seasons 1–2) * Bobby Campo as Seth Branson, a teacher who had a secret relationship with Brooke (seasons 1–2) * Bryan Batt as Mayor Quinn Maddox, Brooke's father and the mayor of Lakewood, who is revealed to be hiding secrets from the town about illegal business deals and cover ups (seasons 1–2) * Sosie Bacon as Rachel Murray, Audrey's ex-girlfriend. She has suicidal inclinations. (season 1; guest season 2) * Sophina Brown as Detective Lorraine Brock, a detective assigned to Nina Patterson's murder case (season 1) * Tom Everett Scott as Kevin Duval, Emma's estranged father and Maggie's ex-husband (season 2; guest season 1) * Anthony Ruivivar as Sheriff Miguel Acosta, an outspoken, competent and experienced cop who returns to his childhood home of Lakewood. He is a devoted, if sometimes strict, family man who is very protective of his son, Stavo. (season 2) * Austin Highsmith as Kristen Lang, an idealistic high school psychology teacher who becomes a confidant and mentor to her students (season 2) * Sean Grandillo as Eli Hudson, Kieran's cousin. He presents a squeaky clean image, but may have ulterior motives. His arrival in Lakewood brings along secrets of Kieran's past that were buried long ago. He takes an interest in Emma. (season 2) * Karina Logue as Tina Hudson, Eli's mother and Kieran's legal guardian. She is proper and polite but with a grifter's sense of self-reliance. (season 2) * Mary Katherine Duhon as Haley Meyers, a classmate from high school who dislikes Emma and her friends (season 2) * Mary J. Blige as Sherry Elliot, Deion's mother (season 3) Episodes Production Development In June 2012, it was reported that MTV was in the early stages of developing a weekly television series based on the Scream film franchise. In April 2013, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that MTV had greenlit the pilot episode, with Wes Craven in talks to direct. In July 2013, it was reported that Jay Beattie and Dan Dworkin had officially boarded the project to write the pilot script and in April 2014, it was reported by TVLine that the series would be penned by Jill Blotevogel. In August 2014, the series announced its cast as well as the director of the pilot episode, Jamie Travis. The series was originally planned to debut in mid-2014, however, this was changed to summer 2015. On April 12, 2015, the first trailer for the series was aired during the 2015 MTV Movie Awards presented by Bella Thorne, also revealing the series's June 30, 2015 premiere date. On November 9, 2015, it was announced that Jill Blotevogel and Jaime Paglia would be stepping down as showrunners due to creative differences, although Blotevogel would remain a consultant on the series. Michael Gans and Richard Register replaced them for the second season. The second-season premiere date was changed to May 30, 2016. On October 14, 2016, MTV renewed the series for a six-episode third season, and announced that the showrunners would be replaced again. On April 26, 2017, MTV announced that Queen Latifah would be an executive producer for the third season of Scream. The series will undergo a reboot with a new cast and Brett Matthews serving as showrunner. In addition, it was announced that Shakim Compere and Yaneley Arty would also be credited as executive producers for the series under Flavor Unit Entertainment. On July 19, 2017, Hollywood Reporter announced that the series would transition into an anthology series in the third season. This information was corroborated by MTV president Chris McCarthy. On September 18, 2017, it was announced that the Ghostface mask from the film series would be making an appearance in the third season. On October 10, 2017, Keke Palmer confirmed in an interview that Roger L. Jackson, who voiced Ghostface in the film series, would return for the third season, replacing Mike Vaughn, who served as the voice for The Killer in the first two seasons. On March 28, 2018, it was confirmed that Harvey Weinstein would not be credited as an executive producer in the third season. In addition, the series would not include The Weinstein Company or its logo in its credits from the third season onward, even though the company was formerly involved in the distribution of the series. Casting On August 5, 2014, both the main cast and recurring cast were announced. However, Amy Forsyth dropped out and was replaced by Bex Taylor-Klaus. On February 22, 2015, it was revealed that Joel Gretsch, who was playing Clark Hudson, had left the series as producers thought his character should go down a different path; he was replaced by Jason Wiles. On December 11, 2014, it was revealed that Bella Thorne would be a part of the cast. Thorne confirmed this during an interview saying, "Yes it's true. I will re-enact the famous scene of Drew Barrymore in the original series." On April 22, 2015, True Blood actress Amelia Rose Blaire was confirmed to be joining the series as Piper Shaw which, by the character description, is a role similar to Gale Weathers from the ''Scream'' films. On June 18, 2015, Bella Thorne confirmed she was offered the lead role in the series but turned it down in favor of a smaller role. She went on to explain, "I had the option to do the lead, but I thought I should choose this role because I felt it was more iconic, I thought it was just a little bit more and also I've never been killed on screen before. I've never been killed ever on anything that I've done. I've always been the character that lives at the end so it was my first time dying on screen which is pretty cool. I wouldn't say that my character isn't necessarily in any more of the episodes but you'll see!" It was announced on July 17, 2017, that Tyga and C.J. Wallace would star in the rebooted third season. On September 13, 2017, it was announced that RJ Cyler, Jessica Sula, Keke Palmer, Giullian Yao Gioiello, and Giorgia Whigham had joined the main cast of the third season in addition to the previously announced cast members. On September 25, 2017, it was announced that Tyler Posey had been cast as a series regular in the third season. On August 16, 2018, it was announced that Mary J. Blige had been cast in the role of Deion's mother, Sherry Elliot. Filming For the first two seasons, the series was filmed in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Filming of season one took place from April through July 2015. Filming for the second season began on February 16, 2016. Filming for the third season began on September 18, 2017 and concluded on November 11, 2017, in Atlanta, Georgia. Music Two official soundtrack albums have been released by MTV. The first season's soundtrack was released on August 14, 2015 under Columbia Records. The second season's soundtrack was released on July 29, 2016 under Island Records. | extra2 = Mike Posner | length2 = 3:15 | title3 = Money | extra3 = Poppy | length3 = 3:10 | title4 = One in a Million | extra4 = Midnight To Monaco | length4 = 5:50 | title5 = Hurts So Good | extra5 = Astrid S | length5 = 3:28 | title6 = Breathe | extra6 = Seeb | length6 = 3:58 | title7 = Make Them Wheels Roll | extra7 = SAFIA | length7 = 4:05 | title8 = In the Arms of a Stranger | extra8 = Mike Posner | length8 = 3:26 | title9 = Figure You Out | extra9 = Keke Palmer | length9 = 3:25 }} ''Scream After Dark! ''Scream After Dark! is a talk show hosted by Jeffery Self, which features behind the scenes footage, and guests discussing episodes of Scream. The first instalment followed the season two premiere and featured Willa Fitzgerald, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John Karna, Amadeus Serafini, Carlson Young, and Kiana Brown, and received 185,000 viewers. The second instalment aired following episode eight and featured Fitzgerald, Taylor-Klaus, Karna, Young, Brown, Santiago Segura, and Sean Grandillo, and received 201,000 viewers. The third and final installment aired following the season two finale and featured Fitzgerald, Taylor-Klaus, Karna, Young, and Serafini, and averaged 145,000 viewers. Broadcast On October 1, 2015, the entire first season of Scream became available to stream instantly on Netflix worldwide except in the United States. On May 13, 2016, the first season of Scream became available on Netflix in the United States. The streaming service started to broadcast the second season weekly on May 31, 2016, with a one-day delay with respect to the original United States broadcast. On September 30, 2016, the second season of Scream became available on Netflix in the United States. Netflix has first-run streaming rights for the series in UK and Ireland, airing the series a day after the initial broadcast. On July 17, 2018, Hollywood Reporter confirmed that in the midst of Lantern Capital's acquisition of the assets of The Weinstein Company, a former output deal between The Weinstein Company and Netflix was terminated. As a result, Netflix will likely not stream the third season on their platform. Reception Critical response The first season of Scream has received an overall mixed response. On the review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, the first season received a rating of 47%, based on 30 reviews, with a 5.4/10 average rating. The site's critical consensus reads: "Lacking truly compelling characters or scenarios, Scream is formed to trade too heavily on nostalgia for its big-screen predecessors in the franchise." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the series has a score of 57 out of 100, based on 20 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In a positive review, David Hinckley from New York Daily News awarded the pilot four out of five stars and stated, "Happily, Scream maintains a sense of humor, reinforced with snappy, self-aware pop culture dialogue." Similarly, Brian Lowry of ''Variety'' commended the series' ability to maintain suspense "without much actually happening during the rest of the episode," noting its use of music, but expressing skepticism if the series could maintain its originality. Aedan Juvet of PopWrapped gave a positive assessment of the series and called it, "a prime example of a game-changing horror series". Conversely, David Wiegand of the San Francisco Chronicle panned the series and gave it one out of four stars, criticizing the acting performances as "bland, robotic, and uninteresting" as well as its apparent lack of racial diversity. In a mixed review, Mark Perigard of the Boston Herald gave the series a C+, saying, "There are a few scares here, but while the Scream films kept audiences jumping, Scream: The TV series risks putting viewers to sleep." The second season received more positive reviews with a rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes based off five reviews from critics.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/scream/s02 Ratings | premiere1 = 1.03 | end1 = | finale1 = 0.76 | season1 = 2014–15 | viewers1 = 0.75 | link2 = List of Scream episodes#Season 2 (2016) | timeslot2 = Monday 11:00 p.m. Tuesday 10:00 p.m. Tuesday 9:00 p.m. | episodes2 = 14 | start2 = | premiere2 = 0.40 | end2 = | finale2 = 0.34 | season2 = 2015–16 | viewers2 = 0.38 }} Awards and nominations References External links * * [https://www.netflix.com/title/80053653 Scream] on Netflix * * Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2010s American high school television series Category:2010s American horror television series Category:2010s American mystery television series Category:2010s American teen drama television series Category:American anthology television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Horror drama television series Category:MTV television series Category:Scream (franchise) Category:Serial killers in television Category:Sororicide in fiction Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by The Weinstein Company Category:Television shows filmed in Atlanta Category:Television shows filmed in Louisiana Category:Television shows filmed in New Orleans Category:Television shows set in the United States